


Up a Tree

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, Slice of Life, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Gabriel never thought moving in with boyfriend would be so hard.





	Up a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the silence guys. Life has been a bit tough recently, and plus that with a long commission and lack of motivation. , means not a lot of writing time. Feel free to send me prompts!
> 
> Prompts used:  
> Doctor Zyre: “First shopping trip for the first apartment Sam and Gabe share. “  
> archangelgabriellives: “Jesus, Gabe, I think you broke my nose”   
> seeseemerun: “Oh nooo, Gabriel's cat or dog is stuck up a tree. But that's okay, Gabriel can totally get it down by himself. ...Oh noo, now Gabriel is stuck up a tree.”

Gabriel was well and truly fucked.  

 

Or at least he would be if he ever got down from this tree.  

 

Stupid cat. Stupid dog. Stupid everything.  

 

Sam had finally asked him to move in, and as usual, Gabriel mucked it up. He couldn’t even handle getting their animals settled without making it into a production.  

 

Their day had gone swimmingly up until now. The movers had come to take the last of their things, leaving Sam and Gabriel to pack the last of Gabriel’s things and pack up his cat, Dreamicle. 

 

Better known as the feline Satan.  

 

Gabriel had never been a cat person, but he hadn’t been able to resist the small, matted, worm infested mess that he’d fished out of a storm drain in a moment of weakness. He had always intended on finding a good home for the cat after he’d nursed him back to health, but somehow that never happened.  

 

After they’d settled Dreamsicle into his new digs, Sam and Gabriel had set off shopping, going to grab a couple things that would transform Sam’s bare accommodations into somewhere that looked like both of them lived there.  

They’d started at Home Goods, figuring they’d find a couple good pieces but everything was far out of their price range, at least according to Sam. Gabriel had tried arguing that gold disco ball lamps and red velvet couch cushions would look great, but Sam was having none of it. 

Target was next and they picked up some basic things, like sheets and towels. Sam refused to get silk sheets, even after Gabriel told him how good they would be for Sam’s hair. They settled on cotton and plaid flannel for the winter. Gabriel thought it looked a lot like nearly every article of clothing in Sam’s closet but he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

They finally decided to have a look at Goodwill, and a battered bookshelf, a slightly wobbly kitchen table and some scuffed wooden chairs ended up in the back of Sam’s pickup, with assorted odds and ends to complete their trip. 

 

It seemed like everything that Gabriel suggested Sam had some comment about and by the time they got back home with their bags, Gabriel was in a foul mood. Sam offered to go out and pick them Chinese, Gabriel suspected it was a  peace offering, one that he wanted to rebuff, but his stomach was growling, and if he was being honest, he was tired of fighting. 

 

When Sam had gone, Gabriel slipped into the room where they were keeping Dreamsicle confined, and slumped down against the wall, as they didn’t have any furniture to speak of. Dreamsicle slunk out of his hiding place in the closet and plopped heavily into Gabriel’s lap. 

 

He stroked the cat absentmindedly, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t help but think the worst, that them moving in together wasn’t going to work out. They were too different and if they couldn’t even decide what to buy for their apartment, how could they make this work? 

 

Gabriel got up and opened a window for some fresh air, willing his lungs with the cool breeze that swept in. He forgot that he hadn’t completely closed the door behind him. 

 

Sam’s dog, Riot, pushed the door open and all hell broke loose. 

 

He pounced at Dreamsicle, who immediately poofed up and hissed at him, but the dog did not back down. He lunged again, and before Gabriel knew it, Dreamsicle and jumped onto the window ledge and popped the screen right out of the window. 

 

Gabriel watched in horror as his cat scurried off the roof and into the nearest tree. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Gabriel couldn’t wait until Sam got home, he would never live it down. After securing Riot in the bedroom, Gabriel clambered out onto the roof and sidled down closer to the tree where Dreamsicle was. He didn’t even pause to think it through before he climbed into the tree, the branches creaking under his weight. 

 

Double Fuck. 

 

Gabriel clung to the trunk of the tree, scooting inch by inch towards his stupid cat, kicking himself for even attempting this. Even if he got Dreamsicle wrangled, how was he going to get back into the house in one piece? He loved his demon cat to bits, but he would scratch the crap out of anyone if he didn’t like how he was being handled. 

 

Still, Gabriel scooted from branch to branch, closer and closer, until he looped a finger around Dreamsicle’s collar. To his surprise, Dreamsicle moved from his perch into Gabriel’s lap, purring as loudly as Gabriel had ever heard him. 

 

Gabriel laughed mirthlessly, of course this would happen. When had anything in his life gone smoothly? He couldn’t even manage to rescue his stupid cat from a stupid tree properly, and Sam was gone. He put his head against the tree, closing his eyes with a sigh. How was he going to get out of this one? It was too high for him to jump, and he didn’t want to risk hurting the cat in his fall. He sat there for who knew how long, just thinking. 

 

He didn’t expect to feel hands on his back. 

 

Gabriel flailed out, keeping one of his arms around the cat, but his other limbos were akimbo with surprise. He was petrified, until he heard a muffled voice just before his feet touched ground. 

 

“Jesus Gabe, I think you broke my nose,” Sam moaned, one of his hands covering his face. Blood dripped from behind his hand, and dropped onto his white shirt. 

 

Gabriel turned to his boyfriend in shock, and burst into surprised tears. 

 

Sam looked at him bewildered. “Gabe, it’s okay, it’s fine, it’s just a bloody nose…” he tried to calm him as Gabriel burrowed into his shirt, Dreamsicle protesting with a muffled meow. “Hey, how’d the cat get outside, and how’d you get into the tree?”

 

Gabriel sniffled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” 

 

Sam smiled at him. “Try me, but first dinner, and a shower. They had that frozen custard you like, so I got some for you.” 

 

Gabriel looked up at his boyfriend. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

  
  



End file.
